


I hate you, Hedgehog

by DistantWanderer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Insanity, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantWanderer/pseuds/DistantWanderer
Summary: He just wanted to be left alone. but Sonic kept bothering him, until he lost it. warning: Swearing, Violence and rape.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Shads!"

Shadow winced. He was seating on a clearing, deep in the forest, far away from any type of civilization. _**'How the hell did he found me!...**_ _ **Stupid hedgehog...'**_ **.**

"Yo shads"

Sonic insisted, but shadow keep on sitting, looking away, unmoved.

Sonic walked, each step clearly heard by shadow. He stopped when he was 2 feet away from him. looking at his back, he waited for an answer. But there was non.

"I was looking for you, wanted to have a race with you!"

Sonic said cheerfully, but for shadow, it was like someone scratched a chalk board. _**'Always a race. Always wanting a sparring match. I've told him several times to him to left me the fuck alone! Why doesn't he get the message!'.**_

"Come on! It wil-"

"go away..."

Shadow growled, making sonic take a step back.

"Sorry Shadow, I jus-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Shadow screamed making the whole forest go silent.

* * *

" _I'm so tired… why he doesn't stop?… he is always asking for stupid race or for a "friendly" fight… I have said to him to leave me in peace, but he listens? No… he doesn't fucking listen!_

_His face… he is just disgusting. That stupid smile he does whenever he looks at me or his laugh... Makes me want to hit him. Hit him until everything stops._

_Always laughing. Why is he always laughing! Whats the joke?… am I the joke?!…_

_I've tried being rough when we are sparring. Low blows, abusing my chaos abilities… hoping he would get that I want him gone...but he just laughs at it. Like it is a fucking game._

_Rouge told me once, that maybe he has a "crush" with me… disgusting…_

_love? How can he love me when I hate him so much!_

_**He would listen this time. I'm tired... I will get my message through!** "_


	2. Chapter 2

The scream made sonic jump a little.

"I, uh..."

Sonic tried to say something but nothing came out. Just a nervous chuckle.

Shadow stoop up abruptly, startling Sonic. Sonic took another step back. Shadow turned and faced sonic, his face looked calm but it was eerie. Shadow's breath was erratic. _**'**_ _something is wrong'_

Sonic felt fear, something inside of him telling him that he should run away, but he remained there. _'something is wrong with shadow, maybe he had a bad day or something. Maybe I can talk to him and he would calm down… right?...'._

" _Shadow are you o-GAH!"_

Sonic couldn't end his sentence,shadow closed the gap between them and punched Sonic's belly, hard. Sonic grimaced, all of his air was pushed out of his body violently. He grabbed his tummy with both hands and bent his upper body forward looking at the ground. He gasped a couple of times and then tried to look up, but before he could see anything, a hand slammed on his face.

It hit so hard, his cheek became red instantly. One knee dropped to the ground and a hand went to where his face was punched. A tear of pain at the corner of his eye.

"I'm tired of you sonic" shadow growled. "Sh-Shadow calm d-down. I didn't mean to..." Sonic felt heavy hands on his shoulders, making him fall silent.

Shadow grabbed Sonic by the shoulders, lifting him. "I've told you to go away!" He screamed and savagely sent Sonic to the ground. An ugly sound was made when Sonic's Back collided with the ground.

Sonic yelped from the pain on his back. He tried to get up but Shadow was on him. Shadow's rear was above his lower abdomen, his knees on the floor at sonic sides, caging him. Sonic felt one hand on his right shoulder, holding it tight like a vice and another one grabbing his jaw. He could feel claws almost digging on his skin even though shadow had gloves on.

Shadow forced Sonic's eyes met his. Looking deep in those emeralds. _**'**_ _ **They are mocking me!'**_. Sonic looked at Shadows eyes, they were intense and piercing. something in them flickered and panic set on his being. But before he could react… Pain.

Shadow slapped with anger. One slap and it stung Sonic's right eye "I hate you!". Another, on his left cheek "Piece of shit!". And another hit his nose making it splatter red liquid on his face "fuck!".

"Shadow s-stop! Let me go!" sonic screamed desperately between blows, while trying to get away from him. Arms and legs moving on different directions, he was so panicked his body just made erratic movements and shadow had a good hold on him. It was futile

Soon slaps became punches. Shadow groaned with each hit. His hand hurt but he didn't care

Then he stopped, looking at the result of his actions. sonic face was and ugly combination of red and purple. One of his eyes was red, His nose was leaking blood, his mouth too…

Sonic breath was erratic, the blood on his nose made the task difficult. he tried to made words but only gibberish came out.

' _ **why he keeps laughing?!'**_ now both hands grasped sonic throat and squeezed. "SHUT UP!" shadow screamed.

Sonic made a little cry, his oxygen was being cut off. he managed to get a hold of shadow's wrist but he couldn't move them away, he was too strong. Sonic trashed, tried to kick, but nothing stopped Shadow. Soon the lack of oxygen made his movements slower until he let off of shadow's wrist. His conscious slipping.

Shadow ended the choking. Sonic wheezed weakly, his body coming back but he didn't move. All the damage he has taken was making his body numb and he feared that any movement of his would make shadow attack again.

Shadow was staring at sonic. When he made a sudden move with his hands sonic winced and closed his eyes. He smiled at that.

He realized his body felt off. He looked down and noticed his penis was out of his pouch and hard. A sick smile formed on his face.

" _ **he loves me right?!" "I don't!"**_

Shadow moved off Sonic. _'Is it over? Whats is happening?'._ _Sonic closed his eyes and_ took deep breaths, to both calm and get some strength. It was hard, his throat hurt.

His face ached so much and his belly stung. He weakly try to sit, barely manage it. His face moved up and he froze. he noticed Shadow with his penis out and one of his hand inside his red and black quills, searching for something. _'What!?'_

Shadow pulled out a handgun. Sonic's eyes widen. _'Run, just run!'_ He clumsily stood up but before he could take a step, Shadow's foot smashed his already damaged abdomen. He landed on the dirt. Facing up.

Fawn lips spitted blood. Shadow positioned himself between Sonic's legs, his dick pressing on his crotch. Sonic felt cold metal on his forehead. He knew what it was. He paralyzed.

"Make a move and I blow your fucking head off!"

"Shadow p-please stop! Th-This is wrong!"

"Shut up!… you never listened!... But you will now..."

Shadow's free hand grabbed a blue tight and pushed it to the side and up, exposing Sonic's asshole.

Sonic's heartbeat raised. He started to trash but Shadow pressed the handgun cannon harder, remembering him about it and he stilled.

His body trembled "pl-please... let me g-go… I wont say anything!". Shadow ignored him. Tears started to roll from damaged eyes. Sonic was pleading on his mind to anyone to found them and stop this nightmare. But they were so deep in the forest, in the middle of nowhere. Miles away from any type of civilization. Even if he screamed his lungs out, nobody would hear him.

Shadow moved his hips to position his cock. Glands started to prod that tender ring of muscle. "no… please..." Sonic begged lowly. His chest moved up and down quickly anticipating what was coming… and…

Shadow was vicious, he stabbed his dick halfway through, without any warning. Making sonic back to arch and high pitched screams to escape from his mouth. The attack was brutal and unexpected. Sonic's anal walls were constricting Shadow's cock, making him snarl. Shadow felt like he hit a wall inside Sonic but he just used his strength and body weight to push deeper. Sonic could feel wetness between the unbearable pain. His anal walls were ruptured making them spill thick blood.

Sonic begged, cried, plead. But nothing stopped the pain. Nothing stopped Shadow.

This kind of interaction is supposed to be special. Something that should be about love, care and patience. Sonic was a virgin. He was waiting for that special partner. Now his virginity was being murdered. His body ached and his heart hurt.

Savage slaps between pelvis and buttocks resonated throughout the forest. Copious amounts of blood gushed out sonic asshole, making Shadow's thrusts do disgusting sounds. Sonic's eyes were looking at nothing in particular on the sky. His fingers digging on the dirt trying to cope with the unbearable pain that was cursing trough his body. He stopped screaming a while ago... what was the point?

The only noise Shadow's mouth made was guttural. His breath and motions hasten. He was fucking Sonic more erratically each second. Then Shadow gave one last pump, jamming his cock all the way in and snarled like a rabid wolf.

Sonic felt it. oh he felt it way to clearly. Shadows cock twitching, filling him with burning jizz. His hearth sank… he wanted to cease to exist. The weapon that was holding him still? He wanted Shadow to pull the trigger.

Shadow pulled out his spent cock, covered with blood cum and feces. The sight made Shadow release some air out of his mouth... an involuntary moan combined with a small and low chuckle...

He stood up and holstered the pistol on his quills.

Sonic was sobbing and trembling on a pool of fluids. His eyes dull and hollow. hands went down between his legs. He wanted to cover himself. His gloves soaked on the liquids.

Shadow observed.

" _ **He is finally silent. His eyes… he no longer laughs!"**_

Satisfaction overwhelmed Shadow and a twisted smile was plastered on his face. Without saying anything he left sonic… sonic got the message…

* * *

'...I… just wanted… to be… your friend, Shadow'

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! this is just an idea I had on my mind a long time ago. and it wouldn't go away.
> 
> I know my writing is bad and so is my English. sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
